A known image forming apparatus performs intermittent printing in which a printing period during which printing is performed and a non-printing period during which printing is not performed are alternately repeated. The non-printing period, which is a certain time period for not performing printing, is provided after a printing period during which a predetermined number of sheets are printed successively. This arrangement enables, for example, restriction of increase in the internal temperature of the image forming apparatus.
The known image forming apparatus performs a printing operation in one of a continuous operation mode and an intermittent operation mode. When the internal temperature of the image forming apparatus reaches a specified temperature, the image forming apparatus changes its operating mode from the continuous operation mode to the intermittent operation mode.